Chibi Ichigo!
by ichigoiscool234
Summary: ichigo wakes up and find himself as a chibi his father laughs at him and leaves the room,but when tensa/old man zangetsu and his hollow finds out he's a chibi they did something YAOI!


ichigo was sleeping quietly in his room then all the sudden he heard his father "GOOD MORNNNNINNNG ICHIGO" ichigo snapped open his eyes,he lifted the blanket off of him,his dad barged in then stop,his dad eyes widen in shock and gave him a confused look on his face "uhh why are you smirking?" his father laughed "why don't you see yourself in the window",ichigo stilled had a confused look on his face he turned his head, his eyes widen in shock ICHIGO TURN INTO A CHIBI!,he screamed,yuzu and karin heard their brother screamed and ran upstairs "onii-chan!" yuzu stood there shock "ichi-nii?!,y..you're small"karin eyes widen,"WTF is this crap?!",his dad dying of laughter "SHUT UP OLD MAN!"ichigo barked at him "all right let's leave the little ichigo alone nee?" he said in a teaseing tone "One day i will kill you old man",ichigo wished that old man zangetsu,and his hollow(with long hair)never found out that he turned into a chibi,but his wish never came true "Ichigo?"he turn around,he found old man zangetsu,and his hollow staring at him with their eyes in shock "damnit stop staring at me" his hollow smirk at him "well well what do we have h're" he chuckled,"it's me you idiot",zangetsu looked at him then he closed his eyes and open them back up he walk toward the chibi ichigo and pick him up "WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING OLD MAN?!"he yelled at the shikai that pick him up "calmed down ichigo" he said in soft tone he rubbed the back of the chibi ichigo he blushed then he started feeling drowsy and felled asleep in his arms the sword smiled then sat down on the bed he felt like a father to ichigo a good father to him who cares for him the hollow stood there confused "wtf did ya do?"he asked to zangetsu who holding the chibi ichigo in his arms "i made him fall asleep of course are you stupid?"the hollow got mad him for saying that "no" he said in angry voice "well to me you are"he chuckled "che, whatev'r" ichigo clunged onto zangetsu cloak the sword smiled softly and kissed the chibi ichigo on top of the head and laid him down on the bed he transformed into his bankai formed and crawled on the bed with the chibi closed to him the chibi embarced the warmth of tensa he smiled at the cute chibi and fell asleep with the chibi in his arms the hollow sighed and fell asleep on the floor it was now dark the chibi woked up and looked up and found his bankai sleeping next to him(yes he was still a chibi) he got up and rubbed his eyes he looked down and DING DONG HELLO! his eyes widen in shock his bankai and hollow were sleeping in his room his turned and looked down (again)DING DONG HELLO!tensa arm was on ichigo,chibi ichigo blushed a crismon red then tensa started to shift around and tensa opened his eyes and found chibi ichigo awake he got up he looked at he chibi face,ichigo turned and head and his blushed went to a new shade,tensa face was near ichigo chibi looked away but his chin was caught by a cold hand,his face was turn back around there was two faces it was tensa and his hollow staring at him with their hungry eyes,tensa smirked at him kissed him ontop of the forehead his blushed went darker,the hollow kissed him on the lips,his whole body was warm then it went to hot the blush was a deep darker red than ever they remove the clothes off of him,the smirked at the view of the chibi even though tensa and the hollow they were big they can't fit their dicks into ichigo entrance,but they have to give everything what they got to give to their king the hollow put his dick into ichigo entrance "ahh yo..you're t...too big" the hollow smirked "hmm whatev'r" he started to move ichigo up and down slowly then started to pick up the speed "a..a..ahhh" the hollow grunted and cum into him,he licked up the blood that came out of the chibi entrance,now it was tensa turn he kissed the chibi on the lips and started to swirled around the berry tongue he lefted ichigo lips a string of saliva connect their tongues,tensa inserted himself into ichigo he started to go slowly then he picked up the paced "m..m..more"tensa slammed into chibi ichigo hitting his prostrate then cums inside him "A..A..AHHHH!" tensa exit his master and cleaned him up the hollow found his old clothes that he used to wear since he was a kid and put it on him the hollow went on one side of his king and tensa went to the other side of him they hold him throughout the night they love their king/master and they also care for him and adore his cuteness. 


End file.
